Astrid's Troubles durring HTTYD2
by TheDeadlyNadderChampion
Summary: This will be Astrid's POV durring the story. This is my thoughts on what I think Astrid went through durring HTTYD2 SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone!

I decided that I want to do a story on Astrid during HTTYD2, I want to talk about her thoughts and feelings while everything happens. This is my first HTTYD fan fiction and I might not be that good but I hope you will give this story a chance. Anyway hope you enjoy.

P.s I would like to thank sunnywinterclouds for proof reading this story. She is a great Beta reader :) If you need one, search her up.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own How To Train Your Dragon…this is for entertainment only…**

Life has been a blast for me.

After the battle of the red death, I kissed Hiccup in front of the whole village. I couldn't contain it any longer: ever since the flight he and Toothless took me on, I'd been steadily falling in love with him. I realized that he cared deeply for the dragon friend he had made. At first I wasn't keen on the idea of Hiccup becoming friends with a dragon, especially when that dragon turned out to be a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. But Hiccup showed me what it was like to have a dragon by your side. He changed me for the better.

During the 5 years where we reached puberty, he showed all of Berk that dragons can live among us; they are kind, loyal, and amazing creatures. During those 5 years Stormfly, my dragon, and I have become absolutely inseparable. She is my best friend and is always there for me. Our relationship is strong as ever since the day I smashed an axe in her face during Dragon training, which I try not to think about too much.

Berk has become more of a home to me since we made peace with the dragons. During these last 5 years also, mine and Hiccup's relationship has grown quite a lot, at first we were awkward around each other, but now that we have become more 'mature' we are able to take the people of Berk staring at us, either holding hands or kissing during public. Life on Berk is perfect for me, and I hope it is that way forever.


	2. Chapter 2 Dragon Racing

**WARNING! THIS STORY IS HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 (ALL OF IT) I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING DISRESPECTFUL TO DREAMWORKS!**

**P.S I DID NOT RECORD THE MOVIE WHILE I WAS WATCHING IT. I AM NOT TELLING ANYONE WHERE I GOT THE FOOTAGE FROM, SO DONT EVEN ASK!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own How To Train Your Dragon…this is for entertainment only…**

**Hey everyone, just to let you know that when the writing is Italic, It means that Astrid is talking in her head. Enjoy the story.**

**P.s I would like to thank sunnywinterclouds for proof reading this story. She is a great Beta reader :) If you need one, search her up.**

**Dragon Racing:**

_Today is the day I'm going to win, I'm sure of it,_ I thought, as I walked to the podium with Stormfly in tow. I jumped up to where my friends, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Gobber and Stoick were. I looked around for the one person I wanted to see more than anyone, but it turned out he was not there. Stoick noticed my silence and stood up from his chair.

"Hiccup will not be joining today, as he went out exploring... again."

Snotlout pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes! Which means he can't win today, right, babe?" He turned his head to Ruffnut and bumped her shoulder with his. Ruffnut groaned and stood further away from him.

I nearly vomited in my mouth. _He has been doing that a lot lately. I'm starting to think that maybe he and Fishlegs might be trying to win Rufnut's affection_. Stoick looked like he had heard enough of Snotlout disrespecting his son.

"Alright, everyone get your face paint on, the race will begin in 10 minutes!" he boomed, loud enough for everyone on Berk to hear. I walked over to my little quarter and started applying my face paint, which took maybe five minutes. On my face I had the shape of a butterfly painted with blue and orange with a little triangle at the bottom of my chin. I walked over to Stormfly, who was painted herself. My assistant Jenny usually does her paint. She had her legs, head, tail and wings covered with blue and orange paint.

"Hey girl, you look beautiful, don't ya?" I cooed at her as I scratched her below the chin. She squawked her contentment at me. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see the eyes of Chief Stoick. I smiled as he begun to talk.

"Astrid, I do hope you win. I'm sure Hiccup would be proud of you if you did."

"Thanks, chief, I'm sure he will be."

"Good luck, Astrid, and you too Stormfly," he said as he patted the Nadder's head and walked back to the podium where Gobber was standing with a huge crowd behind him.

"Come on girl. Let's make Berk proud of team Stormstrid"

Stormfly squawked at the name which we both loved. I jumped on Stormfly and raced over to the starting point, where Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs were already waiting. Snotlout took forever to get ready, but by the time he was, everyone else was good to go and determined to win.

Stoick shouted, "Alright, everyone, the first one past 10 sheep wins. ON YOUR MARKS… GET SET… GO!"

I urged Stormfly to go as Stoick shouted the last word. We took off into the sky where we were first, then Snotlout, then the twins, and last Fishlegs. I looked to my right and saw some sheep huddled on the ground. I directed Stormfly down to the ground where she squawked at the sheep which she saw. She grabbed it with her claws as I steadied her towards where our box with a Nadder head on it was. She let the sheep go and it dropped in the net which was our score carrier.

We repeated this process for the next seven minutes, collecting three sheep in the process. I directed Stromfly to fly past the barrier near where the crowd of cheering people were. I heard a bang followed by, "Oh I'm sorry Fishlegs, did you want that?" I sighed in my head.

_Snotlout is a complete idiot sometimes. If only he would grow up then a girl might be interested in him._I then watched as Snotlout pulled Hookfang backwards towards where the twins were flying, I couldn't hear what he said but when I saw him give the sheep to Ruffnut, I couldn't control myself. _WHAT! He just gave the sheep to Ruffnut._They already had heaps of sheep in their nets, which only meant one thing. They were gonna win. _I refuse to let the twins beat me._ I saw Tuffnut tell Belch to ignite Barf's gas, which created a huge explosion. We all flew past the crowd again for another lap around Berk. As we were halfway through the course again, I saw Snotlout by himself, so I decided to find out what he was doing. I directed Stormfly to fly up of Snotlout and Hookfang where I gave him a slap to the helmet. Of course, being the baby, he was cried out in pain.

"What are you doing, Snotlout? There gonna win now!"

"She's my princess. Whatever she wants, she gets!"

_Ruffnut, HIS PRINCESS! Oh, this is too good..._

"Ruffnut? Didn't she try to bury you alive?"

"Only for a few hours!"

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard as I directed Stormfly to fly past the dragon statue on top of the beaker. I flew Stormfly up towards the hill where the entrance to the stables was, and overtook Snotlout on the way in there. As I got out of the stables and out into the open again, I saw a Gronkle unintentionally shoot a fire ball at one of the houses. I gasped as I saw it on fire. I directed Stormfly to fly over towards the house and under the log that connected a string with a water bucket on top of it to the house. I pumped my fist in the air as I flew away on Stormfly;_I totally just saved a house from being destroyed! _As Stormfly and I flew under the nets near the start, I heard the horn sound away. I perked straight up on Stormfly.

"The black sheep! Come on, Stormfly, we can still win this thing"

I heard the villagers shout at me to win this game. Stormfly and I saw all the other riders trying to get to the spot that the black sheep was stationed at. Stormfly and I were the first ones to approach the sheep. _HA, this should be easy!_ I told Stormfly to fly higher so we could get the sheep in mid air, but just as Stormfly was about to grab it with her claws, something flew out in front of us and grabed the sheep. I looked to my left and saw FISHLEGS AND MEATLUG WITH OUR BLACK SHEEP! NO, THAT SHEEP WAS OURS! I heard Fishlegs say, "Good job, Meatlug!" I am pissed that the slowest dragon and person of all of us got the black sheep that was within my grasp. As I look on I became even more pissed that Fishlegs threw it to Ruffnut.

I flew Stormfly towards Snotlout and said, "You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?"

I heard Ruffnut shout, "I'm totally winning!"

Then out of nowhere Fishlegs appeared next to Ruffnut and said, "Were winning together!"

_Seriously Fishlegs? This is Ruffnut you're flirting with._

Ruffnut elbowed Fishlegs in the face and barreled into Snotlout and Hookfang from behind, effectively knocking them out of the race. _Great, only me and the twins left, this should be fun. No more good Astrid. Time to crack open the tough warrior in me and use it._ I flew Stormfly towards Ruffnut and Tuffnut riding Barf and Belch. _They think that they are gonna win, they are so totally wrong._

As I flew Stormfly near them, I saw that they had started to argue over the sheep.

_Perfect, I can use that to my advantage._

I stood up on Stormfly and balanced myself to stop from falling off her as she gained ground on them. I jumped from her back and landed on the Zippleback they rode. I jumped on the neck and grabbed the black sheep from their grasps, then dived off Baf and Belch back onto Stormfly. "Gotcha, HAHA!"

I heard one of the twins say "Ohhh," then I heard "ASTRID!" Clearly that was Ruffnut**.**

As I was flying towards the podium where the crowd was cheering me on, I heard Stoick shout.

"THAT'S MY FUTURE DAUGHTER IN LAW!" I blushed at what he just said to everyone who could hear. I wasn't expecting that. As Stormfly flew towards the nets, Fishlegs bumped Meatlug into Stormfly, making her lose control of her flight direction. It made her fly to the right a bit where I saw Snotlout up ahead of me with what looked like a…HAMMER! _Oh, know, he's not gonna -_

"Excuse me," he said, preparing to strike. Yup, he was.

I gasped as I said, "Stormfly!"

Stormfly flew under Snotlout and Hookfang just in time, and I heard a _bang_ and the crowd saying "Ohhh." I put together the pieces and realized that Fishlegs had been hit with the hammer, and I winced. _Poor guy._

Stormfly was slowly losing altitude but she regained it as she touched the water. She flew back up, doing a spin as she dropped the black sheep into the net with our Nadder crest on it.

I then heard, "That's 13! Astrid takes the game!"

I pumped my fists in the air as I stood on Stormfly a bit as she flew across the sky, enjoying my victory. I then guided Stormfly to approach the Vikings on the ground to high five them while riding Stormfly. We flew past Fishlegs and Snotlout as we did a spin into the air, leaving Berk behind us.

_Now to find that dork boyfriend of mine._

* * *

Hey everyone! Just to let you all know i may not update for a while since right now I'm currently working on chapter 4 and I want to be on like chapter 6 or 7 before i update again. But I wanted you all to see the beginning of this story.

Anyway hope you like and I will see you next time for the next chapter called (Drago - What-Fist)


	3. Chapter 3 Drago WhatFist

**WARNING! THIS STORY IS HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 (ALL OF IT) I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING DISRESPECTFUL TO DREAMWORKS!**

**P.S I DID NOT RECORD THE MOVIE WHILE I WAS WATCHING IT. I AM NOT TELLING ANYONE WHERE I GOT THE FOOTAGE FROM, SO DONT EVEN ASK!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own How To Train Your Dragon…this is for entertainment only…**

Authors note: Hey everyone, I decided that I wanted to make my followers/favourites and the people who reviewed this story to be happy. So here is a new chapter of my story. Now I'm currently working on chapter 5 at the moment but I wanted to post this to keep you guys happy with some HICCSTRID fluff. And yes I am a huge Hiccstrid fan girl. Anyway hope you enjoy.

* * *

Drago What…Fist

As I flew across the ocean and lands that Hiccup and Toothless have discovered and showed me. I started to think where they could be. Just as I thought I couldn't find them. I see a rock formation crumble into pieces.

I smile as I try to think of what had happened **Oh Hiccup what did you and Toothless do?**

I then spotted a black scaled object on the ground with someone next to him. Stormfly must have saw them too as she squawked to let them know they were approaching. I directed Stormfly to land just in front of Toothless and Hiccup.

"Good afternoon Milady, where have you been?"

I got off of Stormfly to be greeted by Toothless. I laugh at the look he gives me. I turned to answer Hiccup's question.

"Oh, winning races. What else" I walk to Hiccup putting my hand on his shoulder as I sit saying "The real question is, where have you been?"

"Avoiding my dad" **Avoiding Stoick the Vast, this I have to listen to.**

"Oh no. What happened now?" Hiccup looks at me as he pats my shoulder and says.

"Oh you're gonna… you're gonna love this"

"I wake up the sun's shining…

As he talks I gesture my hand towards his pencil which he hands over to me as he continues.

….Terible Terrior's are singing on the rooftop, I saunter down to breakfast thinking all is right with the world….

I watch as he stands with.

"And I get. Son we need to talk" He points his fingers in the air**. I couldn't help but think he was cute looking like that, I wonder what he would think if I tease him a bit.**

"Not now dad, I got a whole day of goofing off to get started" I start to shake my shoulders the way he would do it. He starts to laugh as he gets the joke.

"Okay, first of all, I don't sound like that who - what is this character, and... and second, what is that think you're doing with my shoulders?" I start to shake my shoulders again to annoy him while he continues with that he was saying.

"Yeah, oh, - a truly flattering impersonation" I laugh as he finishes his sentence. **He is so adorable when he's confused**. I look back at him as he continues with his dorky walk and talk.

"Anyway he goes….

I watch Hiccup as he marches like what his father Stoick would do while doing his chiefly duties.

"You're the pride of Berk son and I couldn't be prouder" Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hiccup hitting his chest with his fists. I can't help but mock him.

"Uh, thanks, Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too!"

Hiccup starts to laugh.

"When have I ever done that with my hands?" He gestures his hands towards me.

I cut him off while pointing my hand towards him with "You just did"

I see him throw his hands behind himself in mock defeat as I laugh and shake my shoulders.

"Ah okay just, hold still" He grabs me and holds my hands. We both graze into each other's eyes.

"Very serious" I give him a Pouty face, as he just smiles and continues with what he was saying while standing up waving his hands everywhere.

"You're all grown up...

As he was talking again, I see Toothless getting chased by Stormfly in the background. But I listen to what else Hiccup has to say.

"And since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided…."

My eyes light up in reconnection as I put two and two together, a bright smile comes across my face.

"To make you chief" I quickly stand up excited that Stoick would finally hand the chiefly duties to Hiccup.

"Oh my gods! Hiccup, that's amazing!" I say as I punch the leaver that connects to the flight suits glider.

I laugh as I realise that he has a stunned face on him. As he starts to talk about springs I just nod my head not really paying attention.

"You…you're gonna wear out the springs quoll, the calibration is very sensitive"

Behind me I hear a noise, the next thing I know is that Hiccup and I get knock to the ground by Stormfly and Toothless's game they were playing. I landed on Hiccup side-ways. I get up slowly staggering while doing so. I offered my hand towards him pulling him up while he started to talk.

"Yeah, so, this is what I've dealing with"

I swiped my hand across his shoulder cleaning the dirt that was on him.

"What did you tell him?"

"I...I didn't…

I started to walk towards where the map still lay on the ground. I picked it up as I heard Hiccup finish his sentence.

…by the time he turned away, I was gone"

"Oh, well, that's a lot of responsibility, the map will have to wait for sure" I said as I handed the map to him.

"And I will need to fly Toothless since you will be too busy but"

I stopped talking, realising that I was saying. I turned to Hiccup who had a sad, depressing look on his face.

"It's not me Astrid, all those speeches, planning and running the village, that's his thing"

"I think you're missing the point, I mean chief…

I say to him hoping he will get the point.

…what an honour, I'll be pretty excited" I say brining my head back to its original position.

"I…I'm not like you, you know exactly who you are…..

I see him pulling his arms towards me and turning away.

..You always have, but…

He turns back to me while talking again and picking his helmet up off the ground.

….I'm still looking, I know I'm not my father and I never met my mother so what does that make me?" I walk towards him as he sits down on the grass. I lean down and sit beside him. I look at his hair and start to braid a little bit of his hair.

"What you're searching for, isn't out there, Hiccup."

I put my hand over his chest near where his heart is as I give him a smile.

"It's in here"

Hiccup looks at me with a smile. I continue to finish with the braid I was working on.

"Maybe you just don't see it yet."

As I finish the braid, I kiss him on the cheek to get his confidence back**. Big mistake. **

"Uhh" I wipe the spit away from my lips. As I hear Hiccup say something.

"Hiccup" He grabs my chin with his hand and directs me to look straight ahead. When I look I see smoke. I look closer out at the smoke from the cliff.

I hear Hiccup say.

"Come on, were going to investigate"

Hiccup calls for Toothless as I call for Stormfly. We got on our dragons and took off towards the smoke. As we got closer, we noticed that the forest we were in was burnt to crisp. No life form or living plants on the ground.

I direct Stormfly to fly closer to the trees where we swerve through rocks and trees. As Stormfly and I get closer, I see Hiccup Holt Toothless just before we come into view and saw it. A large spiked object made of ice.

I hear Hiccup say "Wow"

He looked back at me to see if I was still there. I cross my head not wanting to go anywhere near that ice.

"Stay close" he says as he and Toothless fly towards it. **Great, we are gonna get killed if we go in there.**

Stormfly and I still followed Hiccup and Toothless not wanting to get separated. We fly through this large circle formation that was in the ice. We circled around the ice.

I hear Hiccup say "What happened here?"

Down below I see something on the ground that looks like a ….footprint…**no no no no, he have to get out of here.**

Out of the corner of my eye I see something move and Hiccup and Toothless were flying right towards it. "Hiccup" I whisper to him.

I then hear "Fire" and Hiccup directing Toothless out of the way as a bola is shot through the sky. "ASTRID LOOK OUT!"

I hear Hiccup shout but didn't get out of the way in time as the bola come straight for Stormfly and me. It trapped us. Stormfly couldn't flap her wings with the bola around her and it made her lose altitude fast. As Stormfly and I were falling, I lost my balance and fell off of Stormfly in mid air, I cried for Hiccup's help.

"HICCUP!"

Just as I was about to fall to my death, Toothless comes out of nowhere and catches me with his feet. I can only watch as Stormfly falls to the ground while unknown people were trying to tie up my dragon.

**HOW DARE THEY TOUCH STORMFLY! NO ONE SHOOTS DOWN MY DRAGON AND GET'S AWAY WITH IT!**

I hear Hiccup say "Stop!"

**Hold on Stormfly were coming.**

"STORMFLY!"

I shout as Toothless drops me to the ground with Hiccup jumping off of Toothless at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup draw's his fire sword out while I picked up a stick from the ground to defend myself.

I watch as they are fascinated by Hiccup's fire sword.

I listen to what the guy on top of Stormfly says about Toothless being a Night Fury.

I wanted to strangle this guy for tying Stormfly up, but Hiccup held me back with a hand while I could hear Toothless growling.

"Don't think Drago has one of those, in his dragon army"

I was confused as he said this.

"Dragon army?"

I saw Hiccup raise his hands saying.

"Look we don't want any trouble"

"Huh, you should have thought of that before you stole all of our dragons, and blasted our fort to bits!"

**What are they on about, I think their mad.**

"What are you talking about?"

I see Hiccup raise his hands again to this guy. "You think we did this?"

"Huh, dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without doo gooder dragon riders, sneaking into rescue them"

**I am way confused by all of this.**

"What doo gooder" Hiccup says while looking at me. He looks back at this man and says.

"There are other dragon riders?" **HE'S CRAZY HE JUST PUT HIS FLAME SWORD AWAY.**

"You mean other than your thieving friend from last night, you tell me. You may have an ice spitting dragon on your side. But we still have our orders to fill, how do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist"

**It's official. This guy is crazy. **

I watched as Hiccup started to talk. I gave him a serious face that suggested to not be continuing with what he was saying but he still repeated it. **Hiccup is crazy**.

"Drago – what-vist, does anything you say make sense?"

A new man that was behind the main man spoke up.

"He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army, by tomorrow"

Another man spoke behind the main man.

"And Drago don't take well to excuses"

The man from before took half of his top down to expose a scar along his chest. Hiccup and I exchanged a look of horror and disgust of what he just showed us.

"This is what he gave me the last time I showed up empty handed. He promises to be far less understand in the future"

I put my hand on Toothless head to confront him while I heard Hiccup reasoning with him. I looked around this place while he was talking. It was very strange the way this guy kept on looking at me.

"Oh right look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief or an ice spitting dragon or your lunatic boss and his dragon army okay, just give us back our dragon and we'll go. Strange hostile person who we've never met"

"Oh where are my manners, uh uh.

He bows gracefully as he continues.

…I'm Eret, son of Eret.

He pulls a dagger out of his belt behind him.

… Finest dragon trapper alive, after all...

He points the sword at us as he continues.

…It's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury"

I hear Toothless stiff beside me to hear him snarl and growl at this person named Eret.

I hear Hiccup say.

"And this is Toothless, he say's were going. Now!"

"HU, they all say that, RUSS- THEM LADS!"

I jumped away as Toothless shots a plasma blast towards the ice which comes crumbling down on top of the dragon trappers.

Hiccup and I run towards Stormfly who was still trapped throughout this whole conversation. Hiccup uses his fire sword to free the ropes from Stormfly as I yell to Stormfly.

"Stormfly, come on, GO, GO!"

I jump on Stomfly's back as she lifts off the ground with Hiccup and Toothless behind us. As we were flying I could hear what that Eret guy was saying to us.

"You will never hold on to those dragons, you hear me. Drago is coming for them all!"

* * *

As we escaped from that guy named Eret, I can't help but think what is going to happen with this Drago Bludvist and his dragon army. I look to Hiccup who looked like he was in a world of his own.

"Hiccup, we have to get back to Berk and warn your father"

"I know, I will handle talking to him"

He says as we fly over the horizon towards Berk.

* * *

Hey everyone, Hope you like this chapter. I wanted to post this chapter before i go to bed. I hope you are kind to me if I make any mistakes, i don't have a betta who can edit my chapters. So I'm sorry for any misatkes. If anyone can help me and become a betta reader for me please PM me, I would really appreciate it Any way see you in the next chapter (How is this a plan?)


	4. HELP PLEASE!

HELP PLEASE!

Hey everyone, I am so glad you all love my story. I need some help from all of you. I'm having trouble trying to find out what a word Drago says. I've written Astrid's thoughts and feelings while she confronts Drago but I need your help.

Go to my home page and the link is there. It is the last word he says. I won't be able to update a chapter if I don't know what Drago says, so I'm sorry.

Remember go to my home page and go to the link.


	5. Chapter 4 How is this a plan?

**WARNING! THIS STORY IS HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 (ALL OF IT) I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING DISRESPECTFUL TO DREAMWORKS!**

**P.S I DID NOT RECORD THE MOVIE WHILE I WAS WATCHING IT. I AM NOT TELLING ANYONE WHERE I GOT THE FOOTAGE FROM, SO DONT EVEN ASK!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own How To Train Your Dragon…this is for entertainment only…**

_**Authors note:**_ **A very special thanks to HiccupHaddockLover for telling me what the word I didn't know was. I really appreciate it. Now, I wanted to give you this chapter to keep you guys happy but right now I may not upload for a while again. I am on Chapter 5 still and I haven't been writing this story as I had no idea what the word was but now that I do, I am back to writing! In this chapter I didn't know what Stoick said in his story so I decided to put a word I wanted in there. But anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**How is this a plan?**

As Hiccup and I with our dragons came over the hill, we saw all of the people standing outside of the forge where we both know where Stoick would be. I directed Stormfly to land beside the forge with Hiccup doing the same. As we landed we heard Stoick's laugh inside the forge.

"Haha there he is uh, the pride of Berk"

I watch as Hiccup dismounts from Toothless as he makes his way into the forge. I stay on Stormfly till he is out of my sight. I dismount from Stormfly and direct her to the stables. I walk into the forge to be greeted by.

"ANY NEW DRAGONS!"

**Fishlegs always wanting to know that question.**

I walk towards where they build the saddles as I listen to what Hiccup says.

"We didn't get to stick around to find out, these folks weren't practically friendly"

Gobber turns around towards Hiccup as he says.

"Oh really, your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops"

I walked towards Hiccup as he continues.

"No, this was different. Not the standard running for the hills who hive, come to enjoy. These guys were trappers. Dragon trappers"

I wanted to join the conversation of what we found when we found the trappers.

"You should have seen their fort, all blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was weird"

Hiccup continued to work on the saddle as he started his story again.

"I've never seen anything like it and worst of all, they thought we did it"

I looked to Gobber spinning the wheel connected to the wall as he grabs a brush off of it and uses it to brush his beard while saying.

"You know, you two are gonna get yourselves into serious trouble one of these days, not everyone appreciates this way of life"

I watch as Hiccup rolls his eyes as Stoick just laughs.

"Haha, Gobber's right son, best to keep to our own besides, you'll have more important use of your time…

I watch as Stoick pulls the leaver up to make the wheel spin as he looks behind him and back to Hiccup while rubbing his hands in excitement.

….once we make the big announcement"

From behind Hiccup, I could tell he was starting to get angry and upset that his father wouldn't take it seriously and listen to him. I watched as Hiccup pulled the leaver down to stop the wheel from spinning with...

"They are building a dragon army, or at least the guy they work for is. Uhhh, Dago Bludifist or something."

I watch as Stoicks eyes widen with attention as he looks back at Gobber who is just as clueless as the rest of us. Tuffnut comes up behind Gobber and shouts.

"Oh buddy, his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon"

**Tuffnut you idiot.**

Behind him Ruffnut shouts out "Or mine" Tuffnut groans as he says"Oh, your such a moron"

Beside Ruffnut, Fishlegs claims "A beautiful moron" while Snotlout says "Yeah"

Ruffnut groans.

**I think I'm gonna be sick the way they keep flirting with her.**

I see Stoick holding Hiccup as he says "Bludvist, Drago Bludvist?"

Hiccup stagers as he says "Uh yeah, wait. You know him?"

I see Stoick eyes widen as he takes off out of the forge and makes his way to the stables.

Hiccup, Gobber and I follow him down the stairs as he shouts"GROUND ALL DRAGONS!"

I see Hiccup against the idea as we run down the stairs in the stables.

"What, Why?"

I hear Stoick also say "Sill the gate, lower the storm doors"

As I was running I heard Hiccup trying to find out about Stoicks orders of grounding all dragons.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, what is happening?"

I hear Gobber behind me say "Come on, you heard the man. Lock it down"

I watched as a Viking pulls the leaver down, closing the doors to the stables.

Then Stoick continues with his booming voice "NO DRAGON OR VIKING SETS FOOT OFF THIS ISLAND, UNTILL I GIVE THE WORD!"

**WHAT HE CAN'T DO THAT, ITS 'S PUNISHMENT FOR SOMETHING WE DIDN'T DO? **

Hiccup in front of me doesn't like the idea as well as he tries to reason with his father.

"Wait, because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some far away land?"

I watch as Stoick turns towards Hiccup and puts his hand on his shoulder while saying.

"Because Drago Bludvist, is a mad man, without consciences and mercy and if he's built a dragon army, Gods help us all"

I watch on as Hiccup chases after his father while he says "Get them into the pens, quickly"

I walk towards them as Hiccup tries to reason with him one more time "Let's ride back out there, we'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him"

I watch as Stoick disagrees with him waving his hand "NO, we fort abide the island"

I watch again as Hiccup tries to talk to his father "It's our duty to keep the peace"

"Peace is over Hiccup, I must prepare you for war"

**WAR! NO WAY, I'm not going to war.**

"War. Dad if Drago is coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for them to get here, let's go find him and change his mind"

"Oh son" Stoick whispers something I couldn't hear but speaks louder as he continues "Berk is what you need to worry about, a chief protects his own"

I watch as Stoick walks away from Hiccup towards where Gobber was. I hear Toothless wobbling towards Hiccup in confront. I walked to Hiccup seeing he had a hard face, knowing what Hiccup was about to do.

"Hiccup, don't"

"I have too" he says as he kisses me on the cheek and runs towards Toothless and jumps on his back

"This way quickly"

Hiccup takes off just as Stoick turns around to see Hiccup take off into the air.

"HICCUP!"

I watch as Hiccup escapes through the doors of the open entrance. I jump on Stormfly and direct her to fly towards the gates to catch up to Hiccup.

**I'm not gonna let him do this by himself.**

I fly over head of Stoick and Gobber as he yells "HICCUP!" again. I fly through the gates just as it closes clocking the other Viking's and dragons in the stables.

As Stormfly and I fly to catch up to Hiccup and Toothless she squawks to let Toothless know were behind them. It causes Hiccup to turn around and see me with Stormfly behind him.

"Astrid what are you doing, you're suppose to stay on Berk?"

"I'm not gonna let you go through this alone, besides. Not much fun without you there"

I watch him smile as we continue to fly back to the ice fort where the dragon trappers were.

* * *

As we continued to fly in the sky, we saw the ship with Eret and his crew on it. They must have seen us because they sent bola after bola trying to capture us but we easily dodge them and landed on the ship.

As Stormfly and I landed beside Hiccup and Toothless, I reached behind me and grabbed my axe behind Stormfly.

"And here I was worried we might turn up empty handed" the guy named Eret said as he pointed his blade at us. I stationed myself for battle but stopped when Hiccup held his hand out to stop me while saying "No, it's you're lucky day, we give up"

**WHAT IS HE CRAZY, JUST GIVE OURSELVES UP?**

I saw him get off of Toothless as he continued "That's one Night Fury, One Deadly Nadder….

I get off of Stormfly with my axe still in my hand as I didn't trust these guys just to have Hiccup throw a net over me and grab my axe away from me.

"And two of the finest dragon riders west of luck tuck…

**GRRR, HE WILL PAY FOR TAKING MY AXE AND PUTTING A NET OVER ME!**

….That will make the boss happy right?"

**WHAT, HE JUST GAVE MY AXE TO THAT ERET GUY, NOW WERE COMPLETELY DEFENCELESS! **

I hear Toothless growling behind us as Hiccup directs me where to walk.

"Excuse us"

I took the net off of me and climbed down towards the brig of the ship.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah, Toothless stay" I hear Toothless wobbled in worry as Hiccup closes the door to the brig.

"Ah, the dragons don't really care for crapped spaces, so we will just hang out with you. Ah they won't be any trouble"

I hear metal scathing and growling, Hiccup pokes his head through the whole saying "Unless you do that. You know it would involve boats, big ocean and ho...How is your swimming?"

I heard a "Not good" on deck as Hiccup comes back down to look at me and says.

"I have a plan, follow my lead".

He then draws the battle sword and ignites it making the people on deck gasp.

"Opps, almost forgot, can't have armed prisoners" He hands the fire sword to them as I question what he was doing.

"How is this a plan?"

He directs his hand in front of me to stop me from saying anything else.

"Just what every dragon trapper needs, one end coats the blaze of Monstrous Nightmare saliva, the other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas, all it takes is a spark, and…"

I hear an explosion on deck and smile as I realise what Hiccup's plan was.

"Oh yeah there you go, once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragons can be trained. Right bud"

I hear a "Give me that, uh, what game are you playing?"

"No game, we just want to meet Drago"

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna change his mind about dragons"

I hear laughing as Hiccup tries to explain why we are here.

I want some of the experience, so I climb back up to see everyone on deck, with Stormfly glancing at the fire sword wanting to play fetch.

"He can be really preservative"

I cross my arms as I watch Hiccup pet Toothless head while saying "Once you earn his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you"

I watch behind Eret at Stormfly to make sure no one threatens her in anyway. **I still don't trust these guys. **

"You won't be changing anyone's around here"

I watch as Hiccup says "I can change yours…

I watch as Hiccup pushes Toothless tailfin out to make him fly.

… Right here, right now"

I see Eret's face change into curiosity, **this plan must be working.**

I watch as Hiccup stands up pointing his hands to Toothless "Uh, May I?"

Just as Hiccup was about to show Eret, something snatches Hiccup and makes the boat rock. I stand up quickly fearing what had taken Hiccup when I heard "Dragon Riders!"

I heard jumping behind me and turned to see Toothless perched on top of the sail over looking what had taken Hiccup. Snotlout.

I watch as Eret goes to the catapult and reloads, he then fires Bola's towards Ruffnut and Tuffnut. From the ship I could tell that Ruffnut was attractive to Eret as she lets the bola take her.

**Uhhh seriously Ruffnut, you like guy this guy. I think I'm gonna be sick.**

I watch in horror as Hiccup glides across the sky toward the ship again, and Eret is about to shoot a bola towards him. I run at him saying "Hold your fire" I push Eret out of the way in time, but he ends up shooting the bola. Luckily it misses Hiccup as he grabs the main flag on the ship and slides to the ground. Toothless jumps down with Hiccup as he questions them why they were here.

"Uhh, what are you guys doing here?"

I hear something behind me and turn to see Gobber riding Grump, his dragon to the deck saying.

"Were here to rescue you"

I look back at Hiccup to see him looking very cross "I don't need to be rescued"

I then see Stoick riding his dragon, Skullcrusher land on the ship shouting "HICCUP!"

I walk over to Hiccup as Stoick starts to walk towards us. Eret introduces himself at the wrong time.

"Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship, hey? I am Eret, son of Er…"

I watch as Stoick covers his hand over Eret's mouth making him mumble the last part.

He staggers and falls over towards Gobber. As Eret gets up, Gobber hits him on the head making him fall to the ground where Grump lays his head on Eret making him crunch in pain "Get this thing of me"

"Anyone else…

Snotlout pumps his fits into his hand in defiance, making the crew flinch.

… That's what I thought"

I watched as Stoick turned towards Hiccup saying "You, saddle up. Where going home"

"No"

**Hiccup please don't make your father madder than what he already is.**

"Of all the irresponsible…"

Hiccup cuts his father off with "I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war. How is that irresponsible?"

"Because war is what he wants son!"

I watch as Hiccup and Stoick look into each other eyes, Stoick starts to tell a story.

"Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scarge we all faced. Into the menace came a stranger from a strange land covered in scars and dressed in a clock of dragon skin, he carried no weapon and spoke softly. Saying that he 'Drago Bludvist' was a man of the people, invoting to freeing man-kind from the ternary of dragon, he claim he alone could control the dragons and that he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him"

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut started to laugh their hands off with Ruffnut said. "Stupid" while Tuffnut said "Ah, good one"

"I, we laughed too. Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out 'then see how well you do without me' the roof top suddenly burst into flames and from it armoured dragons descended burning the whole to the ground. I was the only one to escape"

I looked on as we they all felt sad for mocking the story they had just laughed at. I looked over towards Hiccup to see him lower his head in sadness, but he raised his head again to look at his father.

"Men who kill without reason, cannot be reasoned with"

Hiccup turned away as he said "Maybe"

"Hiccup!"

"I'm still going to try…

I watched as he got on Toothless and looked his father in the eyes "This is that I'm good at, an...And If I could change your mind, I can change his too"

I looked back at Hiccup with love in my eyes as I nod to him with a smile. I wanted him to do what he thinks is right even without the permission of his father. But no matter what happens, I will always follow Hiccup whatever he decides.

"Come on" I watch as Hiccup and Toothless fly off, I wanted nothing more than to follow him even if it meant disrespecting the chief's orders. I ran over to Stormfly and mounted her saying "Let's go"

"NO!" I looked back down to see the chief in front of me with a scowl on his face "Lead the others back to Berk, I've had enough mutiny for one day"

I look back up to where Hiccup and Toothless disappeared too **I'm so sorry Hiccup. I won't be able to follow you this time.** I look down in sadness as I block all sounds coming from on board as I can only think of one person. Hiccup.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will continue to write this story as I go forward. The next time I will be able to update will properly be in about 3 to 4 days as I have school. Anyway see you in the next chapter (A Kidnapping and Drago)

P.s It is the chapter you have all been waiting for, the one where Astrid confronts Drago about Hiccup!


	6. I'm sorry everyone

Everyone sorry but I have some bad news

I won't be able to have much time on this story due to me studying for college. I really want a good mark at the end of the year and I am concentrating on my work at school. My mum's friend died 2 nights ago and she is really upset and I'm also trying to comfort her as well. With all this going on I haven't had time to write any chapters, I'm still currently on chapter 5 and need some time.

I will hopefully be back soon, So sorry for leaving you guys in the loop. I hope I don't lose any followers/favourites. Please forgive me.

Till next time.


End file.
